Cutting elements and cutting tools have been secured within retention mechanisms using various methods. For example, cutting elements may be secured within retention mechanisms on drill bits or other tools using various types of retention mechanisms. In excavation tools, cutting elements may be securely attached to a block disposed on a driving mechanism of the excavation tool. However, over time, abrasive materials may accumulate between the cutting tool and the block, causing wear to occur if the pick tool is allowed to rotate around or move axially in or out of a block. Furthermore, if retention is not achieved, the cutting tool may be thrown or knocked out of the block.